


here you have me

by manusinistra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manusinistra/pseuds/manusinistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The surprise isn’t that Lexa kisses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here you have me

The surprise isn’t that Lexa kisses her. Clarke didn’t expect it, exactly, but it makes sense – when their lips meet a whole sequence of things slots into place, and _oh,_ Clarke thinks, _we’ve always been headed here._

The surprise is how soft it feels. Lexa is so invested in hardness, in excising from herself everything but armor and war paint and iron will. Clarke had thought (and in that moment she gives up the pretense of not having thought, of having purely strategic interest in Lexa) that if this happened it would feel like war: biting and harsh, born of physical need and the uncertainty of survival.

What shocks Clarke – what steals her breath – is the tenderness radiating out from every point of contact. Lexa’s hand on her neck is hesitant, like it’s unsure of its right to touch her, like every second it’s allowed to is a gift beyond imagination. Lexa’s mouth moves slow and reverent, and Clarke feels like she's being memorized. There is no commander here, no fearsome warrior who barks out orders and shoulders the weight of all her people; there is only the vulnerability of desire, and that has Clarke leaning in closer, aching with how Lexa savors her. 

When Lexa traces her nose over Clarke’s, that ache sharpens into outright pain: this feels like a promise, one Clarke is too compromised to make. A part of her died along with Finn, another with the missile’s detonation.

So she pulls away (and her heart clenches at how quickly Lexa lets her go).

**Author's Note:**

> After that episode, I am completely on this bandwagon.


End file.
